What Could Have Been
by Munchibobo
Summary: What could have happened if Amu hadn't seen Nobuko on TV that fateful night? What could have happened if Amu didn't wish for a guardian angel. What could have happened to her without her Charas to help. What could have been. Amuto.


"Hinamori-san, you're so cool!" chimed the girls in her class.

"Yeah, you said, three weeks in a row!" Amu snarled back, not liking the attention.

"Wow, that's so cool!"

Amu sighed and went back to reading her manga. _If only they knew what I was really like… If only __**I**__ knew what I was really like._

"Okay everyone," the sensei tried to control the class in vain; "I've got to call the register! It's a legal document! Everybody be quiet! This is important!"

After the sensei's voice finally gave out, she nodded at an expectant looking Amu. Amu threw back her chair, climbed onto her desk and yelled: "Shut up, Matsuii-sensei has to call the register!"

The class immediately fell silent and looked at Matsuii-sensei, who was staring at Amu. Amu clambered down, off her desk and sat down, "Do the legal stuff."

"O-okay."

"Touta-san?"

"Yes sensei."

"Matsuda-san?"

"Yeah, Matsuii-sensei."

"Hinamori-san"

"Yeah."

There was a small buzz of hushed conversations as the class marvelled at Amu. _I'm not that amazing, what do they see in me? Is it my cynicism, my attitude, my clothes? I'm wearing school uniform for God's sake!_

"Okay everyone, this term we're going to be doing an art topic," Matsuii-sensei paused and waited for the equally divided groans and cheers to subside, "There's going to be a school trip to Seiyo Castle to practise drawing landscapes and buildings," This time Matsuii-sensei ignored the noise from the class, "And we'll have a final piece on whatever you want."

_No! I've survived two whole terms, I can't face art, impossible. I'm rubbish at drawing, my lines are too heavy and I'm far from accurate. This will ruin my life! Everyone will see my pictures and laugh, my personality will fall apart. They'll find out about me, they'll be disappointed and they'll hate me. No, anything but art!_

"And, as you probably know, it's our turn in the Home Economics room so you'll have to bring your ingredients in once a week."

_NO! How could this get any worse? Aw, I just jinxed it! I can't cook, everything I cook gets burnt or falls apart!_

"But, our first lesson today is Geography."

_Great._

When Amu finally got home she was exhausted. A whole 6 hours of horrendous lessons.

She thanked her parents for dinner and ate in silence. Her parents and younger sister were enthusiastically discussing the new psychic that was appearing on TV tonight.

"Thanks for dinner," Amu stood up and moved her plate to the sink.

"Aren't you going to watch the debut of Nobuko-san, Amu-chan?"

"No, psychics are just make-believe, and you don't need to say chan anymore mum, it's been eleven years!"

"Okay Amu, it's just so hard seeing my little girl grow up!"

"Mum, you've still got Ami. Goodnight."

"Night sweetheart."

Amu climbed the stairs to her bedroom. _Psychics? How pathetic. Wh-what am I saying? My outer character is completely taking control. If it can do that, does that mean it really is me? Am I not just used to it? But if I don't like it I should be able to change it. Am I that weak and useless? Argh! I hate me! Whichever character that is!_

Amu pulled on her pyjamas and climbed into bed. _Today was a bad day._ Was the last thing she thought before drifting into the black abyss of a dreamless sleep.

As Amu woke the following morning she remembered her thoughts the night before, groaned, and went back to sleep.

"Amu!" Her mother was shouting from the kitchen, "It's getting late! Stop pressing snooze!"

Amu, had in fact, knocked the clock of the table and onto the floor, where it lay with it's batteries, with a blank screen.

"Oh, God. What's the time?"

"Eight, as I said, you're late!"

"No, no, no!"

_Only thirty minutes to get ready! Goodbye breakfast. Teeth, clothes, hair, bag, lunch, shoes, GO!_

Stomach rumbling, Amu made it to school on time. Just.

"Ah!" It was the girls from Amu's class. Amu braced herself. "It's the Guardians." Amu looked around, surprised. _Guardians?_

"Oh, look at the Prince!"

"He's so cute!"

"And look at the Queen!"

"How unfair…"

_Who?_

Amu spun around to see a skinny, blonde boy, wearing a blue cape, and an elegant, purple haired girl, wearing a red cape, walking towards her. Everyone had parted to make room for the 'Guardians' to continue their mock red carpet routine. Amu however was completely oblivious to this and stood right in the way. _Oh, the Guardians are those cape wearing bigots that rule the school! But that boy is kind of cute, and the girl is amazingly elegant, and her hair is so long!_

The Prince and the Queen had almost reached Amu but she was still engrossed in her thoughts. "Do you think she'll move?" The girl giggled.

"I'm not sure, what should we do?" The boy replied.

"Oh, you're the Prince, you'll think of something."

"Prince?" He hissed, "I am no lowly Prince, I am the King!"

"Okay Tadase-kun, just walk past her."

"You, Nadeshiko, cannot tell a King what to do!"

"Ah, okay then, sorry."

Nadeshiko and Tadase reached Amu. As Amu realised what she'd done, or rather, what she hadn't, she went rigid and bright red. _Red really doesn't compliment my hair_. Nadeshiko strode past her right side with a waft of rose perfume. Tadase, the King, walked up to Amu, "You, a mere subject, do you dare challenge my authority?"

_Wow, what is with this guy, he's ruining his cute face by getting so angry!_

"Um… I don't know, what am I doing wrong?"

"What you ask? You are blocking my way."

"Go around."

This provoked little gasps from the crowd that had gathered to watch.

"What did you say?" Tadase roared.

"Um…" Amu looked at the people watching, eagerly awaiting a bold move, "Go around?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Tadase-kun, the head of the cape-wearers." Amu bit her lip, this was getting risky.

"I am the King, and this is my kingdom, you shall obey me!"

"In your dreams."

"What!"

"Tadase-kun, it's time to go now," Nadeshiko intervened.

"What? How dare you?"

"Tadase-kun you are forgetting that I am your Queen."

"Ah, right, okay then."

And then they were gone. The playground exploded into excited conversation.

_That was out of control. I've been dreaming of our first meeting and I ruined it. But his personality was all wrong, there was something up. What if he's like me? What if that was his outer character and it's taken control? I can't help but hope so._

But when Amu got into class it was chaotic. No one would listen to the sensei or Amu. They were just talking among themselves. _Talking about me._ Then one person spoke up, "Hinamori-san, that was really quite stupid."

"What? Why?"

"Because the Guardians are practically in control of the school, Tsukasa-sensei always listens to them more than the staff. And if they don't like you they can pass on bad stuff about you to Tsukasa-sensei. Then you'd be an outcast and the rest of you school life would be hell!"

_OK, he's probably exaggerating a little bit but I completely forgot about their power. They really could make my life a misery if they wanted to, and the way Tadase spoke, I bet he wants to._

"Whatever, that stuff doesn't matter to me."

"Well maybe it should otherwise you're going to get into trouble."

"I don't care."

"Suit yourself then."

As soon as school finished Amu bolted. She ran as fast as she could taking shortcuts left, right and centre. _I'll go through that wasteland bit and that'll save me from going around the block. _So she ran, as fast as she could, to get home, to save herself from any more humiliation. She felt her eyes sting and start to water. _No! I can't cry, not in public! I've got to get home!_ She shut her eyes and squeezed so tight she felt faint, suddenly she was falling. She really was falling. She opened her eyes and found herself in a hole. _That didn't hurt nearly as much as it should have done._

"Who are you? I was in the middle of a nice dream."

The boy sighed and brushed her off. _He's kind of cute, but a bit weird._

"Wait, were you sleeping here?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just a little odd."

"Who are you then? And why are you falling on me?"

"I'm Hinamori Amu, and I was running."

"Alright, I'm Tsukyomi Ikuto, and I was sleeping." He smiled.

_Yeah, pretty cute._

Suddenly the digger that had been digging the hole started up again with an ominous rumble.

"W-what's it doing?" Amu stuttered.

"Ah…"

"We're going to be buried alive!" Amu realised, "How do we get out? Do we climb he sides? Help!"

"Come here, quick!"

Ikuto grabbed Amu around the waist and jumped. He jumped out of the hole just in time. Moments later the hole was full of earth that would have crushed them.

_That was inhuman. Abnormal. He's a freak!_

"No thanks? Fine, bye." Ikuto turned to leave.

"Wait, how did you…"

"I can jump high, end of. Bye."

"No, wait! You had cat ears!"

Amu wasn't sure whether she'd really seen it but just for a split second he had cat ears and a tail. _Please let it be true otherwise I'll look like an idiot._

"I'm a cat person. I do cat things. Can I go home now?"

"No! How did you do it?"

"What? Become a cat person?" He frowned, "Because I wanted to."

"Then why can't I do what I want to do?" Amu blurted.

His face softened, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be different."

"In what way? You seem alright to me."

"My outer character takes control and says things I don't want to say."

"Like what?" He moved closer, curious.

"I act all cynical and hard when I just want to have friends and be myself. But I don't know what myself is." Amu explained

"Is this yourself?" Ikuto asked.

"I think so."

"Then why are you yourself now?"

"I don't know, you're the only person that's seen me in years."

"And why's that? Because I'm a stranger?"

"No I'm usually worse around strangers." Amu confessed.

"It must just be me then."

"Yeah…"

"But one person's better than none right? Cheer up. Here's my number. I'll see you again."

Amu stared at Ikuto as he left_. Why would a stranger do all this for her? Did he understand?_

Ikuto was engrossed in thought all the way home. _It was the least I could do. She was desperate. She needs a Chara to vent her true self. For now I'll act as her Chara._

Amu was thinking too. _That was odd. He must have been at least four years older than me. Why would he help? He didn't have to get involved. I thought teenage boys were all just absorbed in themselves. I can't help but like him. And he's cute. Ah, I shouldn't get engrossed in these material things if he's going to help me._

For once in her life Amu went home entirely happy.

For once in Ikuto's life he felt like he had a purpose.

As Amu woke the next day she was still happy. _He's some guy…_ Then the thought of school arrived and Amu had to rush to get there on time.

Amu was sitting in registration, waiting for the sensei to arrive, so the conversation about her running away yesterday would subside, when the Queen, Nadeshiko walked into their classroom. _Hide!_ _She can't see me. Not today, not straight after. _Unluckily for Amu, Nadeshiko was heading straight for her desk, looking her straight in the eye. _No. No, stay away, I can't face you._

"Amu-chan," She whispered, "I thought I'd inform you that Tadase-kun isn't very happy. His position is 'King' not 'Prince'. Everyone in the school knows that. Why has he been relegated to such a demeaning status? Well, it's up to you to get him back to his rightful position as 'King'. I heard you had a lot of influence. Use it. You have a month."

Nadeshiko swept out of the room. All the boys stared and all the girls gawped at how perfect she seemed.

_What? Oh my God! No. I don't have the courage to talk to people like that. That's all my outer character. She doesn't really know me. I don't really have influence. This is impossible. A month? I've got to get on speaking terms with them first! Better late than never though._

Amu put her head in her hands and wondered how she was going to manage to get everyone in the school to call the Prince the 'King'.

_I wonder what she'll do if I fail._

The school day went on. Amu was terrified of talking to people. She had isolated herself for so long, even the sensei didn't talk to her much.

_I have to call Ikuto._

After school she grabbed her bag and fled like the day before. Although today she wasn't fleeing something scary, she was running towards something brilliant. Even if it was just her house, it held her mobile, programmed into it was Ikuto's number. _I wonder what he'll say. Bullying? Challenge? Good opportunity to test yourself? Outrageous? I'll save you Amu…_

Amu fell deeper and deeper into her thoughts about Ikuto. She got home sooner than she expected. _Yes! Bedroom, bedroom, bedroom, phone, phone, phone. Ikuto!_

She selected his number and rang it.

"Hello, Amu?" He answered.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Something happened at school, can I talk to you in person?"

"Okay, I could drop by your house, if that's alright."

"Yeah! Wait. My mum."

"Does your window face the road?"

"Yes."

"No problem then. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Bye."

"Bye." Ikuto hung up.

_He wants to come round. Cool! An older boy is interested in me!_

Exactly ten minutes later there was a knock at the window. Amu looked up from her homework. Ikuto was standing outside her window, grinning like a maniac, knocking. Amu went over and let him in.

"Told you it'd be fine." He said.

"Wow did you climb up the drainpipe or something?"

"I jumped."

"Whatever," Amu wasn't really bothered about cat jumping abilities at the moment, "I got ordered to do something by the Guardians, something I can't possibly do."

"What did they tell you to do?" Ikuto frowned.

"Well, there's a King, but everyone calls him 'Prince'. I don't know why, maybe it's because he's young and cute or whatever but…"

"Cute?" Ikuto's expression was one of almost pain, "You think Tadase's cute?"

"What? Do you know him?" Amu wished she hadn't mentioned it.

"Our families were close, but not now."

"Oh, sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's nothing to do with you."

"I was showing sympathy."

"I hate sympathy." He snarled.

"What are you here for then?" Amu raised her voice.

"I don't know," He replied, "Maybe I just like you. Maybe you're my friend!"

"Fine, but I still need your help."

"Oh yeah, so the King's called 'Prince'…"

"But he doesn't like it," Amu explained, "And Nadeshiko, the Queen, said that I had to make everyone call him 'King' instead of 'Prince' by the end of the month."

"And why is that impossible for you?"

"I can't talk to anyone."

"Alright, I'll help you."

It was three hours before Ikuto left. But he left Amu with a grin on her face.

Ikuto walked alone, with only the streetlights for guidance. He didn't know where he was going.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight Ikuto?"

"I don't know Yoru, somewhere near Amu."

"Why do you like her so much? You don't even like your sister like that."

"You know Utau, she's too… everything. Amu's just sweet and she trusts me. She trusts me enough to be herself around me. I kind of feel obliged to return that trust."

"So do you like Amu or do you just feel obliged to help her?"

"I like Amu."

"Anything more than like?"

"Shut up Yoru."

The next morning Ikuto woke up to find three men in black surrounding him.

"Ikuto, come with us. Your sister is refusing to sing until we find you."

"How selfish, what about us?" Yoru squeaked, "We don't want to go back. No!"

But Ikuto and Yoru didn't put up a fight; they'd just see Utau, stay for a day, and then escape again.

The men in black escorted Ikuto and Yoru all the way to Utau's bedroom. _Shows how much trust I've built up over the years._

"Ikuto!" Utau squealed, "You came back!"

"Well, they dragged me back."

Utau pouted, "Don't say that."

Utau leaped at Ikuto and held on like a koala.

"I've missed you so much!" Utau bleated, "I love you Onii-chan."

"Okay."

"Where have you been?"

"Why don't you ask my stalkers?" Ikuto dodged the question.

"Where has he been!" Utau yelled.

"He has been in the company of Hinamori Amu, eleven years old." Was the reply.

"You'd rather be with an eleven year old than with your own sister?" Utau shrieked, "You get colder by the day."

Tears welled up in her eyes. It was true she loved her brother like nothing else. Every time he ran away Utau's heart sank a little more. She couldn't help but feel like he was running away from her.

"Maybe you're just getting softer." Ikuto replied.

"Why would you prefer a little girl to me? Go on then, tell me how special she is!"

"She's just normal."

"Does she have Charas?" Utau asked.

"No, but I think she will have."

"A little girl who doesn't even have Charas. That's no match for me. Why Ikuto-nii-san?"

"To get away from here. Easter is evil, even you've realised that."

"But I just sing, and you get rid of the junk, it's not that bad, it's the way it's always been."

"They're making your singing hypnotic and I don't like crushing people's souls. It's evil and it's time for change."

"Onii-chan! You're so deep! I love you!" Utau launched herself across the room at him. Ikuto neatly stepped out of the way. Utau pouted across the room at him.

"You're so unfair," Utau complained, "But at least now I have today with you."

Ikuto sighed and got ready for a long night.

"Hinamori-san?"

It was Nikaidou-sensei.

"Yes?"

"Could you see if Hatoba Yuuki-san is alright? She seems upset."

"Oh okay."

Amu got up and went over to Yuuki's desk.

"Hatoba-san?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if there was something wrong. You seem down."

"Well, yeah. My family is moving to America and I'm scared. I don't know English and I'll lose all my friends. They'll all forget me." She blurted it all out.

Amu was shocked. She didn't have a clue how to deal with her. _My outer character will mess things up. I know it! I have to try to be true to my real character._

"Are you stupid?" _That didn't work then… _"Even if you're far away, the sky is always connected. Friends are friends no matter where you are!" _I can do this. I can be myself and I can help!_ "Change isn't so bad; I was scared of change too. We're both scared. Let's be friends okay?"

"Yeah!"

_I made a friend! I was myself and myself made a friend! I can really do it!_

Amu went back to Nikaidou-sensei.

"It's alright, she's moving and she was scared, but I cheered her up!"

"Oh," He was surprised, "Fine then. Go sit down then."

_What about thank you? You're a good person Amu. That was really nice. Where was my praise? How can a sensei not know the basic code of teaching?_ _Oh well. I can't wait to tell Ikuto what I did!_

Later that night Utau was getting ready for her debut concert. She was hopefully going to steal the Heart's Eggs of most of the people watching.

"You don't look that happy Utau-chan."

"Oh, Sanjo-san."

"What's wrong Utau-chan?"

"I don't like it," Utau glanced at Ikuto, "Why do we have to use my singing for something so cruel?"

"You're bound by contract to work for Easter. You and Ikuto are trapped here."

"He runs away, I will too."

"You won't Utau-chan, you're much too weak," Sanjo smiled, "But if you do make a fuss or you do manage to run away we'll just get a different girl, a stronger girl, with a more powerful Heart's Egg brewing, Hinamori Amu."

"I won't lose to that girl!"

Utau stalked on stage. _I can't be weaker than Amu. I can't lose Ikuto to Amu. After all I've been through, she can't just waltz in and take it away!_

The concert was exhausting. It took a lot of energy to pull people's Heat's Eggs out. Unfortunately all they got tonight was X-Eggs.

"Ikuto-kun, go and dispose of them." Sanjo ordered.

"Fine." Ikuto grunted.

He chased the X-Egg out of the concert hall down a quiet street and under a railway bridge. He finally caught up with it. He jumped and grasped it in his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Then he shattered the Egg. _I hate this but there's no way of cleansing them once Utau has pulled them out. If I don't break them they'll be stuck as negative emotions causing chaos. I wish I didn't have to._

"Just X-Eggs again." Sanjo sighed.

"You won't be able to find it that easily."

"Oh, Nikaidou, you came."

"You'll see, I'm the one that's going to find the Embryo!"

When Amu got to school the next morning her classmates weren't talking about her. They were talking about the dance studio.

"Yeah, it's totally wrecked!"

"What happened?"

"They don't know, they're saying it was vandals but they have no evidence."

"Apparently the Ace chair Yuiki Yaya was there and she tried to stop whatever was happening but she didn't and got really hurt!"

"Didn't she get rescued by that boy?"

"The one who dropped her off at hospital then left?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow."

_It makes a change. But that sounds awful. Poor Yuiki-chan. _

"But at least there's the music festival in the park this evening to look forward to!"

"Yeah, we should go together!"

_I wish I had someone to go with. Maybe I should call Ikuto. Or is that too much like a date? I'll just go on my own and see who I bump into!_

Later that night, after Amu had finished dinner, she walked down to the park by herself hoping to spot Ikuto. When she got there she could hardly hear herself think. There were so many musicians playing their individual instruments, trying to be heard. Then Amu heard it. A faint, sad melody in the background. It was beautiful. _I have to find it._ Amu followed the song until it led her away from the noise and to the bandstand. Standing there, bathed in the glow of the moon, Ikuto, and he was playing a violin.

Amu stood and listened until he realised she was there.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes. It's beautiful. But why is it so sad?"

"I don't know it's just how I play."

"If sadness comes naturally you must be sad. And sad is bad!" Amu complained.

"Don't worry about me. How are you?"

"Don't do that! Don't act so selfless! Care about yourself! Hear yourself! You're sad!"

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"It's okay, cheer up," Amu smiled, "Anyway, at school today I spoke to Hatoba-san and she was sad."

"How come?"

"Her family was moving to America and she was scared her friends would forget her. But I cheered her up! I was myself and I told her my true feelings and it made her happy!"

"Wow that's really good!"

"You're my guardian angel Ikuto!"

"That's what I was hoping." He smiled.

"You want to be a guardian angel?"

"Yeah, because you didn't have one."

"Do most people have them?" Amu asked.

"Some people." He answered.

"So magic and stuff… it's real?"

"Only these guardian angels, though they're not called that, they're Guardian Characters."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes, his name is Yoru."

Suddenly Yoru appeared floating beside Ikuto's shoulder. Amu couldn't believe what she was seeing, a tiny floating cat person. _This should be impossible!_

"Is that how you become a cat person?"

"Yeah, sometimes we Character Change, which is when I borrow his personality."

"And that gives you cat abilities?"

"Yeah, although it gives different abilities based on the Chara." He explained.

"Can I get one?"

"You already have one."

"But you said…"

"It's in here, waiting."

Ikuto prodded Amu in the middle of her chest. Tears pricked at Amu's eyes.

"Why can't I get it out?"

"Huh?"

"I've always wanted someone like me, someone I can talk to, someone who knows the real me," Amu sobbed, "Why can't I get it out?"

"Now that you know about it it'll probably come out sometime soon."

"But I need it; I already depend on its existence. I'm like that though, as soon as I met you I was dependant on you and now that I know my soul is alive I need to speak to it!"

"Why did you depend on me so much? You didn't need to."

Ikuto felt sorry for Amu, she had had such a confusing life. Now anything that seemed to be stable she'd reach out for to steady herself.

"Maybe I just like you!"

"I like you too." He smiled.

"Not even a little bit more than that?" Yoru whispered in Ikuto's ear.

Amu grabbed Yoru.

"What did you say?"

"Ikuto. Loves. Amu." He gasped.

"Is that true?" She asked.

_I can't say yes because she must be at least four years younger than me! And I can't say no because I don't want to lie._

"Um, well…" He stuttered.

Amu's face flushed bright red. _Please let it be true. What? I can't think that! He's probably interested in other girls his age. I'm just useless to him._

Suddenly Amu was shrouded in a bright white light. _Amu-chan? I'm here. Don't worry anymore. Release your sparkle!_

A floating egg appearing in front of Amu. It had a multicoloured vortex on it which covered the whole egg.All of a sudden the egg popped open and Amu's Shugo Chara was revealed.

She had long pink hair with a blue dress. She had a yellow diamond hair slide and black cat ears and a tail. She smiled at Amu.

"I am your Shugo Chara, your guardian angel! I represent your wish to be honest and level-headed but cute as well. I represent your inner sparkle and your love for cats. I am called Yume."

This time it was Ikuto's turn to blush. Noticing this, Yume and Yoru started to whisper together. Then they each nodded and flew back to their respective owners. They passed on the message to Amu and Ikuto.

"Tell him how you feel," Whispered Yume.

"Tell her the truth," Hissed Yoru.

"Amu," Ikuto started.

"Ikuto," Amu replied.

"This may seem a little odd," He carried on.

"Or a little soon," Amu finished.

"But,"

"I think I love you." Amu confessed.

_I said it! I really said it! With my two guardian angels I can do anything!_

"I think I love you too," Admitted Ikuto.

_I can't believe she loves me too! She gave me the strength to say it. With Amu giving me strength I can achieve anything!_

"But Ikuto,"

"I'll wait for you Amu."

"You really are a guardian angel."

"You gave me strength, Amu. You're a truly incredible girl."

"I love you Ikuto."

"I love you too, Amu."

Ikuto pulled Amu into a warm embrace and they stood, bathed in the moonlight, with their true Shugo Chara.


End file.
